Alexandre Almeida vs. Lance Palmer 1
The fight was for the WSOF featherweight title with Lance Palmer defending. The first round began. Feeling out process. Hmm. 4:00. Almeida lands a kick. Palmer gets a double right into a triangle, very good guard from Almeida. Palmer lifts him, throws him down. Alexandre gets a reversal with a leglock, they stand and break. 3:00. Palmer eats a leg kick, lands a counter left. Palmer lands a crisp counter left and another, Almeida beckons him in and beats his chest. Almeida walking through the punches, 2:00. Palmer gets a takedown to half-guard. Almeida regains guard. 1:00. 35. 15. Palmer lefts to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Palmer but close. R2 began. Palmer lands an inside kick eating a counter right. Almeida lands an inside kick, clinch. Almeida gets a throw, they break. 4:00. Almeida lands a leg kick, clinch. Almeida working a double. Almeida knees the body. 3:00. Ref breaks 'em up. Palmer lands a good left. Palmer tries a handstand kick. Blocks a body kick. Almeida lands another, Palmer catches it for a single to half-guard. Goes for a guillotine in a scramble and as they stand, they break. 2:00. Almeida lands a body kick, stuffs a single. 1:00. Almeida lands a body kick, Palmer catches it for a single to half-guard. More side control than anything. 35. Almeida stands to the waist cinch. Palmer misses a high kick on the break. Sonnen thinks it's one-apiece going into the third. Palmer backpedaling. R2 ends, 10-9 Almeida, I agree with Sonnen. Mendes, Faber and Benavidez in the corner of Palmer. R3 began. Palmer lands a body kick. Palmer lands a leg kick, good head movement. Palmer being very elusive.. Palmer lands a good left, 4:00. "Stay long!" Palmer lands an inside kick. 3:00. Almeida stuffs a double nicely, Palmer gets the waist cinch, breaks missing a high kick. Not sure what the hell Palmer's thinking with this gameplan. He must be injured. 2:00. Almeida lands a combo, Palmer gets teh takedown, defends a triangle, Almeida stands. Almeida lands a hard right. 1:00. Almeida lands a short left. 35. Palmer lands a big counter left, eats a short right. 15. Almeida lands a flailing right. And an inside kick. R3 ends, 10-9 Almeida. R4 began. Palmer is running.. He truly is. Almeida blocks a high kick. Almeida lands a right and a solid left. 4:00. Chael comparing Almeida to Nick Diaz in walking down Palmer. "Lance has to be getting frustrated." Almeida drops him briefly with a right. Almeida lands a right and a short left. 3:00. Almeida lands a good right. Almeida lands a right, Palmer works a double. Almeida defending well. Palmer adds a trip, gets it. Mounts, taking the back... 2:00. Mount still. Almeida never stops moving, eventually regains half-guard. Regains guard, 1:00. 35. Hmm. 15. Palmer lands a right. "Ai-ai-ai," Bas says dully. R4 ends, 10-9 Palmer I guess but nothing impressive at all. R5 began and they touch gloves. Chael thinks it's two-apiece. Bas agrees. 4:00. Palmer gets a double, shit.. Half-butterfly guard. Almeida standing defending a guillotine. Palmer lands a left on the break. Palmer lands a leg kick. 3:00. Almeida lands a big right. Palmer shoots a telegraphed single, switches to a double, gets a slam to half-guard, a couple lefts under. A couple short left elbows. A good one. 2:00. Almeida scrambles. Stands eating a knee and they break. Almeida looks tired. Almeida looks at the clock. 1:00. Almeida visibly tired. Palmer gets a double to guard. 30. Lefts to body. 15. Palmer lands a couple lefts. R5 ends, 10-9 Palmer. 48-47 Palmer I guess, wouldn't be mad at 48-47 Almeida. 48-47 UD for... Almeida. Wow. "Good for our judges," Chael comments. "There was a time when the judges didn't know what they were watching."